Creation of Falkuz's Creepy Room of Talking
Creation of Falkuz's Creepy Room of Talking is a video in the MineCraft playlist and isn't part of a sub-series (though it could be considered a precursor to FALKUZ: The Spider Spirits). Description Watch me build (most of) Falkuz's Creepy Room of Talking! The red dots... on the walls and floors... they're not redstone... they're watching. Title and Description Meaning The title simply refers to Falkuz creating the world for, then building, Falkuz's Creepy Room of Talking. The description foreshadows the Spider Spirits who watch Falkuz from within the walls in the room, pretending to be ordinary redstone ore after they somehow tricked him into building the room out of them. Thumbnail The thumbnail features the Construction skill's icon from RuneScape, representing the building of the room, and a picture of a spider with a redstone ore block over its head, referencing Deservestheabusehegets the Spider and how the redstone "coincidentally" looks like spider eyes. Summary Short Summary Falkuz creates a world for the Creepy Room then finds a frozen lake where he digs underground and uses TNT to clear out a small area. After thinking about what to build the Creepy Room with, he suddenly finds that he's started to build the room out of seemingly ordinary redstone ore blocks, then continues doing so. He places two signs in small ugly holes under the floor making fun of OCD then hollows out a little area into the wall, then places iron bars there and spawns a spider, which suffocates, and then another spider. He names the second spider Deservestheabusehegets the Spider, then insults him and terrorizes him with harming potions and healing potions for a bit. He pauses then comes back with a Tool of Talking and a chest in the corner, then says goodbye after feeding the spider a cave spider for "dinner." Long Summary *'0:00' - Falkuz starts out on the world select then names the "Falkuz's Creepy Room of Talking" world, with the seed CREEEEEEEEEPERSSSSSSS RULE, and enters it. After glitching on his spawn, Falkuz flies around a bit over a snowy taiga. *'1:05' - He stops above a frozen lake and smashes the ice, flying under it and digging into the ground. He fills the hole with TNT, changes his mind and digs deeper, then places just one TNT and sets it off. *'1:50' - He sets off a few more, intending to dig out a starting area for the Creepy Room, then goes into Creative Mode where he can't decide what to build the room with, typing "obsidian" at first then erasing it and asking "WHAT SHOULD I USE" in the search bar. Suddenly the recorder cuts to the MineCraft pause screen and Falkuz has seemingly placed several blocks of redstone ore without realizing, as he asks "how did that happen?" after unpausing. He starts placing more redstone ore. *'2:55' - Upon noticing two holes in the dirt beneath the future floor, he knows their existence would annoy anyone with OCD so he jokingly puts down signs saying OCD OWNAGER and THE OCD SHALL DIIIIIIIIIIIIIE. He continues placing the redstone ores, filling in the walls and ceiling of the future room until it becomes dark, nothing lighting it up anymore but the ores themselves. *'4:45' - While placing the blocks and shaping the area, Falkuz hollows out a small side-room from the main room that's raised from floor level. *'5:50' - After a bit, he flies into the side-room and places a sign, writing "YOU KNOW WHAT" then typing "THIS WILL BE!?" in the chat ("You know what this will be!?"). He gets a spider spawn egg into his inventory and some iron bars then slightly expands the sub-room backwards. The first spider he spawns is accidentally spawned into the wall and dies, but the second one survives as he cages it in and puts down a block to be able to stand on to be on eye level with it. *'6:50' - He jumps up to the spider and says "HELLOOOOO" then creates a sign, naming the creature Deservestheabusehegets the Spider (first adding a few exclamation marks then backspacing them). He cleans out his inventory then looks down at the redstone ores, then back up at the cage, saying "Creepy, isn't it? A room of redstone ore blocks... lit only by those I walk on, those I click on... and Deservestheabusehegets the Spider." *'8:00' - He then jumps up to the cage and removes part of the bars, calling the spider an idiot and hitting it then replacing the bar and stepping back down, claiming he deserves it. He gets a Healing Splash Potion and throws it at the cage, telling the spider "YOU'RE WELCOME, DESERVER!" as he jumps up and keeps throwing the potions at it, then starts to alternate between Harming and Healing. *'8:45' - He steps back down and says "Be right back..." then pauses the video, unpausing to show that he now has a "Tool of Talking" - a microphone that looks like a redstone torch - and a chest in the corner that he doesn't show the contents of. He tells Deservestheabusehegets to say goodbye while holding his tool, then spawns him a cave spider for "dinner" and ends the video with a "Goodbye!"